


Park

by Stargazer673



Series: Doddsverse [26]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:58:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673
Summary: Mike takes the kids to the park when you aren't feeling well.





	Park

“Higher Daddy! Higher!” Isaac insisted as Mike pushed him on the swing. Mike pushed him higher making Isaac giggle harder. Mike gave Cora a gentle push in her swing. She smiled at Mike. His heart felt so full. 

Isaac grew tired of the swings and wanted to go on the merry go round. He helped took Cora from the baby swing and Isaac jumped from the swing when he slowed down. He knew you’d have a heart attack if you saw that.

“Remember Isaac, we have to go slow. Cora is little, we don’t want to scare her.” Mike sat in a seat holding Cora while making the merry go round turn with his feet. Cora squealed, which made Mike laugh.

“Daddy. Make it stop.” Mike looked at Isaac and saw he looked a little green. Motion sickness like his Mom. After the merry go round everyone took a little time out to let their belly’s recover. “I’m hungry.” His stomach recovered as quickly as yours too.

“Let’s see. We have some carrots, peanut butter crackers, cheese sticks…what sounds good?” Mike opened the crackers and gave one to Cora, which she threw on the ground. 

“Daddy. She wants ice cream.” Isaac stated.

Mike grinned, “Ice cream huh? Hmmm…what kind of ice cream?”

“Chocolate!” 

“You want some ice cream Cora D?” Mike asked.

“Cwem!” Cora repeated.

“See Daddy told you.”

“Monkey bars. I can do that by myself, watch Daddy.” Isaac struggled to get off the first bar. So with Cora in one arm, he held up Isaac with the other so he could cross the bars. Mike put him on the ground and he started running. “You can’t catch me, Daddy!”

The chase was on. Isaac loved that Mike couldn’t catch him. He ran all over the park giggling the whole time. “Okay, buddy. Pick one more thing, then we need to leave and check on Mommy.”

Isaac scampered to the slide. He climbed the small ladder, slid down and ran around again. “Mommy always slides down with Cora.”

Mike looked at the slide. His legs would almost reach the bottom of the slide. “I don’t think I’ll fit bud. Mommy is a lot smaller than Daddy. But I’ll give it a try.” It was a short ride but satisfied Cora. “One more slide then we have to go.”

Mike had given the kids a bath and was reading them a story. When you went to check on them you found Cora asleep on Mike’s chest in your bed. Isaac was side awake and still reading a story. “Shhh... They are tired from the park Mommy.”

Stifling a giggle, you replied, “ You got it. Now, read Mommy a story.”


End file.
